This invention relates to a signal supplying device for supplying signals to an operating panel for a passenger provided in each of plural seats of a moving vehicle, such as an aircraft or a train.
In a moving vehicle, such as an aircraft or train, it is possible for the passenger in each seat to select a desired channel from several choices to hear e.g., audio signals over a headphone or an earphone.
Among the several channels, there are channels dedicated to programs for which a fee is charged. These programs are offered by a system in which an opening in a headphone jack or an air tube fitted on the seat is configured so as not to be engaged by a plug and the crew in charge hands over an adapter to a passenger who has paid the fee permitting the headphone to be inserted into the opening only by the passenger who has paid the fee.
If the program is offered in a manner described above, the adapter is likely to be lost. On the other hand, the operating cost is raised because a headphone different from that for an ordinary program has to be provided for the program for which a fee is charged.
It may also be contemplated to provide a card reader e.g., a credit card reader for each seat to permit the program to be paid for by credit card. Although this system saves the labor of the crew to collect the fee and there is no risk of loss of the adapter, the device and the system become complex thus raising the cost.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a signal supplying and receiving system in which the dedicated adapter or the headphone as well as a complex device may be eliminated to realize low cost.
According to the present invention, there is provided a signal supplying/receiving system having an operating unit for a passenger provided in each of plural seats for passengers within a moving [vehicle], and a supplying device for supplying signals to said operating unit. The signal supplying/receiving system includes selecting means for selecting an optional one of plural channels supplied from the supplying device, and control means for controlling the selection means for inhibiting selection of one or more channels among the plural channels. The control means also causes inhibition of selection of the one or more channels to be canceled responsive to a remote control signal received by a remote control signal receiving unit.
Preferably, the remote control signal includes a code specifying the cancellation of inhibition of selection of the one or more channels and an ID signal for identifying the seat.
Preferably, the control means causes the inhibition of selection of the one or more channels by the selection means of an operating unit for the passenger when a seat specified by the ID signal included in the remote control actuating signal is coincident with the operating unit for the passenger associated with the control unit.
Preferably, the remote control signal is an infra-red light beam emitted by a remote controller.
Preferably, the remote control signal receiving unit is provided for each of groups of seats made up of a plurality of the seats.
Preferably, an actuating panel is further provided in the signal supplying/receiving system. The selection means selects a channel selected by a passenger via the actuating panel.
Preferably, the signals supplied from the supplying device are audio signals.